Razenoid
Razenoid is a demonic spider/dragon-like Bakugan and is in fourth season of Bakugan called Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Mag Mel and he is the main Bakugan villian in the season. He also plays a big part when Titanium Dragonoid loses control of his powers that Code Eve gave him and he absorbs Drago's powers to make himself much stronger. He also absorbs energy from battles in Bakugan Interspace to gain more energy so he can be resurrected he and his master Mag Mel can be free. Information Game Razenoid is a Bakutactix Bakugan and due to that it has a G-Power wheel on its bottom half which is visible after being closed. It also has a metal waist plate, two metal tail-like feature and silvery painted lower parts. A hole is located at the back and one on each side of the upper body of it to connect to BakuNano. It has a mouth that can be opened. He will be released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. A Ventus Razenoid has 700/750/800/900 Gs and a Darkus has 500/700/800/900/1100 Gs. An Aquos Razenoid in BakuSurge is 650/750/850/1000 Gs. An Aquos Razenoid in the BakuTriad has been seen with 650/750/850/900 Gs. An Aquos Razenoid in A BakuSolo has 700/800/900/1000 Gs. Haos Razenoid has 500/800/850/900 Gs, while some in the Trinity has 600/700/850/1050. It is also available in Combat Darkus with G-Power unknown. Anime From episode 11 on, he has appeared in the opening clip before the song. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Interspace Showdown, He appeared in Titanium Dragonoid's vision when he was battling and he also appeared in Dan's nightmares alongside Mag Mel. He also absorbed Titanium Dragonoid's power when he lost control of them somehow. In Mechtogan Mayhem, He absorbed Titanium Dragonoid's power when he lost control of his powers and he then spawned a Mechtogan alongside Titanium Dragonoid. He spawned Dreadeon and he later destroyed or tamed Dreadeon. In Tri-Twister Take Down, He was seen behing Mag Mel once again. In Agony of Defeat, He revealed that he could talk and confronted Drago while he was battling Horridian. In BakuNano Explosion, He was briefly seen behind Mag Mel. In Return to New Vestroia, He appeared in Drago's vision and made him pass out. In Chaos Control, He appeared behind Mag Mel when he was talking to Anubias and when Titanium Dragonoid tamed Zenthon he lost the power connection he had with Drago during the battle and was surprised that Drago broke free from him. In A Royale Pain, He was again briefly seen behind Mag Mel and was listening to what his master was saying. Trivia *Razenoid's name (Razen) is half of the name of one of Linehalt's abilities, Razenbreaker. *Razenoid's legs sort of resemble the legs of the robots of "The Joining" from the TV show The Batman. *Razenoid has some similarities with Dharak as both of them have some connection to Drago as Razenoid's shoulders are somewhat resemblance of that of Phantom Dharak, their intertwining with Dan and Drago started off with Dan having nightmares and Drago having visions, much like in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and both of their partners' voices are done by Shawn Meunier. *Razenoid is Drago's main enemy this season. *His name is similar to Ravenoid, however, they are completely different. *In the Game, he can support three BakuNanos. *In the anime, his bottom half has a red rectangle-like streak, but the toy form doesn't. *Another similarity with the third season is that he is voiced by the same actor that voiced Sabator. *His hands/claws seem to be very similar in shape and size to that of Bolcanon. *Razenoid's name is similar to the word raze, which means to destroy. *At first, Razenoid's name was thought to be "Razen". *Razenoid and Titanium Dragonoid were the first Bakugan in the anime to have spawned a Mechtogan. *Razenoid may be a father to not just mechtogan, but Chaos Bakugan *Razenoid seems to be bigger than a Mechtogan. Gallery Anime Razenoidms3.JPG Razenoidms1.JPG Razenoid4.JPG Zwms1.JPG Razems2.JPG Razmel1.JPG Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0042.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0055.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0003.jpg Dreadeonms9.JPG Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control Part 1_1_0002.jpg Mag Mel.JPG Picture 65223.png Razvstd.PNG Game File:Razen_ventus_close.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (closed) Enu.jpg File:Razen_ventus_back.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (open) File:71xEWCzhBnL._AA1152_.jpg File:71tlgZdpEBL._AA1152_(1).jpg File:Razen_Darkus.jpg|Darkus Razenoid File:DarkusRazen.jpg File:toys_models-img600x450-1291245743pp0p4x46630.jpg File:Subterra Razen.jpg|Subterra Razenoid SubterraRazen.png HaosRazen.png DarkusRazen.png DarkusRazentop.png HaosRazentop.png File:$(KGrHqMOKpIE0U64y,NrBNWn0jQ3Yg~~_3.JPG Photo219.jpg|on top left 341q2341234.PNG Photo on 2011-04-16 at 14.21.jpg 100 0190.JPG Bakugan Dimensions Darkus Razenoid.png Razenoid BD Description.png pyrusraz.JPG subterrarz.JPG|Rubterra Razenoid|link=Razenoid ventusrz.JPG aquosrz.jpg haosrz.JPG darkusrz.JPG clearrz.JPG Razenoid Combat.png|Combat Razenoid Combat_Razenoid.png Darkus_Razenoid_BD.png Haos_Razenoid.png Ventus_Razenoid_BD.png Subterra_Razenoid.png Pyrus_Razenoid.png Aquos_Razenoid.png Clear_Razenoid.png razenoid1.png razenoid2.png razenoid3.png razenoid4.png razenoid5.png Arazen.png SRazen.png 1200.png Category:Villains Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan